dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SforHope/Rebirth: Week 1
I just want to start saying that the new $3 prize is quite helpful in this situation. Anyway, I'm going to just ramble a bit about the Rebirth titles, as mentioned above and I'm going to contrast some of the questions raised by Rebirth #1, specially in this conversation So here it is: * Superman Rebirth When I think of this issue, an epic "Meh..." comes to my mind. This should've probably been titled: "Death and Return of Superman: Re-Cap". Half of the issue was a mere flashback of Post-Crisis Supes' fight against Doomsday and how he returned from the dead, with a 90's attitude. All this exposition was created in order to give hope that maybe New 52 Supes could be brought back to life and invest/remember the readers of how "good" old Superman was. Unfortunately, the whole feeling of hope built in several pages, vanishes in one panel and we're left thinking: Was old Superman really that good? - And then, the old Superman decides to create a statue of dead prime earth Supes before going to a mental state of: "Oh, yeah, who's the only Superman now, bb!" I would find it funny, if it wasn't entirely pointless. I was expecting to learn more about who is Superman? Is he from New Earth or not? This was the most important question created by Rebirth #1, in relation to Superman's story, yet there is not a single reference to that. Bottom line: New 52 Supes is "most likely" not coming back and the whole thing reads as a cash-in from the old Superman story that was just used in the most recent DCU film. * Green Lanterns Rebirth Since Geoff Johns was in charge of this one, it was pretty much what one would expect as a follow-up of Rebirth #1. The whole story is compelling as it shows us an undisclosed backstory before bringing the main characters into the spotlight. Once they have a purpose, the final threat is revealed, giving us the hint of what to expect for the new series. Personally, I half liked this issue. Half not, because Simon Baz is my leaast favourite GL and half yes, because Jessica Cruz is my new favorite GL. I've never been a GL fan, but seen a girl being granted the power of the ring, makes all the difference to me. I'm not going to read the GLs series, mainly because it has this feeling of "rookie cop trained by seasoned guy, who is not nearly good enough". I hope that maybe, in the possible future, Jess gets her solo book. I'd like that very much. * Green Arrow Rebirth Out of the Rebirth titles released this week, this is my favourite. I was impressed of how much they ditched the characters from New 52 of Green Arrow and Black Canary. They actually feel like a reborn Post-Crisis version of themselves. I'm inclined to think that GA's new/old look is what makes the difference, but his whole persona feels much more familiar. I also liked this Black Canary more than the punk rock teenager from her current solo book. And the way they are re-introduced to each other. Good stuff. And the artstyle, was very good imo. Worth every cent. * Batman Rebirth Oh boy.... I don't know who to blame for this one. Maybe it was Snyder...hopefully it was him. If it wasn't him, then I'll have to skip King's Batman run, as well. What bothers me the most, is that this doesn't feel like a "Rebirth". This feels more like an "Afterbirth" to me. Snyder was the man responsible for New 52 Batman... and DC makes him half responsible for "starting the character fresh". (Facepalm) Of course he wouldn't scratch what he did with Batman. He's keeping as much stuff as he can. Then again, Batman keeps selling better than any other solo book out there. I guess they're thinking: "Not broken? Doesn't need fixing." But it does. And it doesn't involve making a Robin wannabe, his new not-Robin sidekick. Also, Bruce Wayne is now a daredevil who trains at the edge of Wayne Tower's penthouse, risking his life, but not really... and for everybody to see his athletic physique... which is totally normal for a wealthy playboy, right? Besides these...we didn't learn anything of relevance from this one...oh wait. Calendar Man is now a monster. Some sort of parasite/alien/phoenix human-looking creature who can never die as he goes through a cycle that resembles the year's seasons until he dies in winter and a new body is born from inside the old one... ... I'm sure this is Snyder's writing. Nobody else can mix modern writing with experimental silver age concepts. They might be thinking..."Oh, this Calendar Man is so cool"- But I'm just wondering.... what can you do with a character like that? Nothing good, I believe. Batman Rebirth was simply infuriating and just a reminder of why I decided to skip most of the previous Batman run in the first place. A complete waste of money. ---- Anyway, those are my thoughts on the new Rebirth titles. I'd say, get Green Arrow Rebirth, it's worth it. If you're into Green Lanterns, buy Green Lanterns: Rebirth. You don't really need Superman: Rebirth, but I mean...if you want to. And Batman... don't even bother.... oh wait... we already did. I'm looking forward to the next week's Rebirths and hope that at least half of them are worth it. Category:Blog posts